Clone-A-Willy
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P. Addison finds the clone of Arizona's cock, Callie overshares.


**AN: I'm glad you liked my last story. I started this account purely for G!P stories, and I prefer Arizona G!P. I'm almost certain that all of my stories will be M-Rated, but if you have something you'd like me to try and write, let me know with a review or PM. The way my other accounts work, is that all of my stories about a couple are set in the same universe - so this Callie and Arizona is the same as my other story "Explode." Not necessary to read it if you don't want to, but just so you know.**

"Oh my god! Callie, what the actual fuck?" Is heard from the other room, the voice of Callie's best friend, and current OB, Dr. Addison Montgomery.

Hurrying to the soon to be nursery, but current spare room, Callie waddles in as fast as her eight-month pregnant body can move, but stops suddenly, and she could feel herself warm in the face and chest (and vagina) as she sees what her friend is holding.

In her hands is the clone of her wife's penis, in all its eight and a half inch, thick and veiny glory. A pale green and incredibly lifelike replica of the reason that's she's pregnant in the first place. But mostly it was the look on Addie's face that caused Callie to burn with equal parts arousal and embarrassment. It was a mixture of horror and intrigue. A curiosity that was slowly filling her eyes - in fact it was the same look she had back when they were in med school together and Addison was discovering the magic of obstetrics. But her cheeks were flaming red now too, and Callie knew that look.

"What the fuck is this _monstrosity_ of a dildo doing in here?" Addie asked rhetorically. But the answer was that because Callie had never used it. Even when Arizona had been gone to Washington DC for those two weeks, if Callie had needs, she used the vibrator or her own hands to take care of them.

It was a glorious sight to behold. Long and elegant, thick and veiny, the circumcised head swollen with need. But Callie knew that her friend was right, it was monstrously huge. A sight for porn more than real life. A pale green monster of dreams and fantasy that was hidden in the room because the reminder of it haunted her own dreams and fantasies.

Arizona's real cock was one of the most erotically beautiful things Callie had ever seen, flaccid or hard. Flaccid, you couldn't tell what it would become, and though she was bigger than average, Arizona's flaccid penis should be immortalized in marble. But when it was hard? Good god almighty, sometimes thinking about it made Callie squirm with need. Arizona's body was hard, like all over her was firm muscle and taut planes. She was still soft around the face - and her breasts were divine - but her legs and arms and abs and her back where just firm muscle. Not overly in your face strength, but as a Master Sergeant in the United States Army, the sheer physical power contained in the lithe frame of Arizona Robbins was nothing less than orgasmic. Especially when it was the driving force behind her erect penis. Which was harder than her body. Arizona was both a grower and a shower… and Callie loved all of it.

"Callie?" Addie asked, the cock sword still in her hand.

Callie bit her lip, wondering if she should lie. Because Addison was her OB, she knew about Arizona… and her penis, but that was about the extent of her knowledge. But what reason could she give that was believable enough for her to believe? It wasn't like Callie could pass it off as a joke gift that she'd just kept for no reason, or that she forgot it was there. Because like Arizona's actual cock, the clone was always on her mind. Not because she used it, but because it was there, and it was _hers._

With a sigh, she finally admitted, "It's Arizona."

"Arizona's?" Addison asked, "Why does she need a giant dildo? She has junk right, unless it's for-"

Cutting her friend off before she could finish that sentence, "No, it's _not _Arizona's." She emphasized, "**it is** Arizona."

"Oh." Callie watched as her friend's brow scrunched in confusion, and then realization slowly took over her face, her cheeks and neck blushing further, "Oh…"

"Yeah." Callie finished, her eyes finally caressing the dildo. She'd never used it because she'd never be able to use it as well as Arizona used her cock. Magnificent beast that it was, it required knowledge and power to wield for maximum pleasure, and jesus christ could Arizona wield it so fucking well. She was practically a sex wizard and her cock was her magic wand.

"What the actual fuck?" Addison practically screamed, her grip on the pale green dildo tightening just a bit. Which, much to Callie's amusement, activated the vibrator inside causing Addison to scream for real, but her grip on the toy maintained and she quickly maneuvered to turn off the vibration.

"I know right," Callie said through her laughter. Because if you just looked at Arizona and not at the noticeable bulge that was evident if your gaze lowered to anywhere near her crotch, you wouldn't think that such a small five-foot-five frame could hold such a huge penis.

"And this has been inside you?" Addison asked, her eyes flitting from the toy to Callie.

"No! Oh god no, not that one, no." She answered quickly.

"No, not this… but… _this_?" Oh, Callie realized, this meaning Arizona's cock. Her only response was to wave to her massively pregnant belly.

"Right," Addison added, "You pregnant, me OB. Right." Addison hesitated and finally looked Callie in the eye, her voice lowering and her head leaning towards Callie, "all of it?"

This time Callie did blush, because yes… all of it. A lot. And it was so good. Blindingly good. Even after four years of being with Arizona, she still had to be adequately prepared for it. And then when Arizona was finally inside her, stretching her and filling her and being so deep inside her, Callie always needed a minute. (They'd tried anal once, at her own suggestion, and she'd had to stop Arizona after the head of her penis was in because it was the bad kind of pain. Arizona hadn't minded in the least for that experience to pass them by.)

"How do you walk after?" Addison asked, astonished.

Callie scoffed. It wasn't like Arizona was ridiculously huge. She was just above average. Like _way above average._ Was definitely the biggest, by a lot, that Callie had ever had. She could walk fine after because Arizona was the most attentive lover that Callie had ever been with. She always ensured that Callie was primed, and dripping, and ready to go before she even thought about entering her. Always getting Callie off once or twice with her mouth or fingers, and always going slowly. Letting Callie set the pace for that first thrust in, and always waiting for Callie to give the green light to move.

And even when Arizona got a little rough (or that one time a lot rough) her first concern was always Callie's pleasure and comfort. She took what she wanted from Callie, and she took it good and hard and fast and deep and roughly, and my god Callie loved it when that happened, loved the way that she was sore in the best possible way for the next day, but she always treated Callie with care. And honestly, for Callie, that was such a massive turn on. Which probably helped.

"Seriously Cal… I mean…"

"Arizona is big, yeah. But she's so much more than just her size." She often used her whole body to make Callie feel good, sometimes Callie wondered if Arizona's dedication to Callie's pleasure was more important than chasing her own.

"But Cal…"

"Sure, I mean, the first time we had sex Arizona couldn't go all the way in… or the second or the third…. It wasn't until our fourth time together that she was fully inside me, but I mean…" and Callie cut herself off, a blush rising on her cheeks and making her ears burn. That was a lot of information.

Even just remembering the first time she and Arizona had sex caused another wave of arousal to rush through her. Callie had wanted it, had wanted Arizona for six weeks. Only three of which she knew about Arizona's penis. The first three, she just wanted Arizona, but had noticed that Arizona had carefully kept her hips away from her during their makeout sessions. When she'd finally confided in Callie, even after knowing that she was bisexual, Arizona had been nervous during the conversation. Hadn't met her eye. And the only reason, according to Arizona, that it came up then was because Callie had grinded herself to completion against Arizona's hard thigh and the rough wool of her dress pants.

But it wasn't until Callie used her fingers to pull Arizona's face to finally look in her in the eye and used her other hand to rub Arizona over the same pants she'd just come against, and found the significant bulge there and rubbed harder until Arizona came in her own pants, that the nervousness left Arizona for good.

From that point on, their make-out sessions had continued to get heated and intense even though neither of them came embarrassingly in their pants again, but Arizona was a lot more free in her movements. Callie's hands and centre had rubbed and grinded against the bulge, and she'd dreamed about being filled by Arizona. That night, their first night together, Arizona had only been able to push about halfway in before Callie tapped out - it would be their safe word, three sharp taps to the upper arm when one of them needed to stop. She had also been prepared for Callie, a fresh box of condoms and a new bottle of lube (which they hadn't ever ended up needing, even in the later stages of her pregnancy) and was prepared to stop, no matter how aroused Callie could tell she was. And though Callie was disappointed, she had come with half of Arizona's cock in her, and when she'd needed Arizona to pull out, she finished her girlfriend with her mouth.

When finally, on the fourth night of them together, almost two weeks later, Arizona's first thrust went all the way in and Callie had come just from that first push. Arizona had just stayed still, small rolls of her hips to help her ride it out. She didn't feel any need to tap anywhere on Arizona's body, her legs wrapped themselves around Arizona's waist and they began a rhythm that had lasted them the last four years.

"So… why the dildo?" Addison asked, completely glossing over Callie's gross overshare of information.

_~~~when i dream, i'm doing you all night~~~_

"_Babe," Callie began, straddling Arizona's thighs, her hands rubbing up and down the long shaft of her fiance, the dick hardening in her hands, "it's just two days."_

"_Calliope, I haven't not gotten off for more than two days since I was 18 and in bootcamp, and that was just because I was too tired to lift my arms to rub one out." Arizona protested, the most adorable pout on her face, lips turned down even as small moans slipped past her lips. It was all Callie could do not to bend forward and kiss the pout away. "Even in Iraq, it was practically an everyday thing."_

_Callie had known this about Arizona. Had known that she had an extremely high sex drive, and had even taken great pleasure in watching Arizona get herself off. The way she varied it too. Sometimes the strokes would be long and smooth, small squeezes at the base of her cock and soft flicks of the head. Sometimes, usually after her morning run and weight sets, it was as if Arizona was racing some clock a death grip on her dick as she pumped her arm as fast as she could. Sometimes it was a mix._

_But whatever way she did it, Callie always loved to watch. Once when her period cramps were exceptionally bad, and she couldn't give her fiance either hand job or blow job, she insisted that Arizona kneel in front of her and come on her chest. So Callie had sat topless, a heating pad on her stomach, and they maintained eye contact as Arizona came all over her chest, the hot cum making a huge mess that Callie loved._

"_Arizona, please?" Callie asked sweetly, removing her hands from Arizona's dick and bending to reach for their nightstand, when she had the foil packet in her hand she resumed her place over Arizona's twitching cock._

"_Why won't you tell me why?" Arizona whined, causing Callie to giggle and fall a little more in love with her._

"_It's a surprise," was all she said, using her teeth to tear open the condom, and then maintained eye contact as she used both hands to roll the protection onto the throbbing dick she was so excited to ride._

"_I hate surprises." Was all Arizona said, as her hands moved to Callie's hips and her eyes watched as Callie lined herself over her cock, teasing the head of her penis with her own dripping centre._

"_Yeah, but you love when I fuck you like this," she husked, her own need almost making her sink down before getting the promise from Arizona. "You love it when I ride you, when your cock is buried so deep inside me, and my hips roll and roll against-"_

"_Fuck! Fine, Callie. 48 hours, no sex, no rubbing one out, just fucking-" Her words and promise were cut off as Callie pulled the now throbbing erection to her centre and sunk herself down on it in one motion. "Oh god, thank you, fucking hell." Arizona moaned._

_This was no longer painful for Callie, the first filling, or uncomfortable. She just need a second. And since she was on top, since this was her show, she just enjoyed the feeling of having Arizona inside her. It made her warm all over, not just with the sensations of being stretched and filled and reached so deep inside, but the way that no matter what position they were, or how horny Arizona was, she always waited for Callie to make the first move after the first thrust in. It made her feel loved and cared for._

_When Callie did start moving, rolling hips against Arizona's cock, she was met with Arizona's moans, "That's right baby, fuck yourself on my dick, ride me like I know you love to."_

_~~48 Hours Later~~_

_When Callie woke up, slowly coming to consciousness, feeling the burn and pop of muscles she couldn't help but smile. Pressed firmly to her ass was the throbbing cock of her fiancé, and this was going to be the morning of her surprise. Arizona had waited, like she asked, and though every morning she got to wake up by Arizona she was met with morning wood, it wasn't often that it was pressed so tightly against her. It was hard and long, and nestled between her ass cheeks, the head resting just below her entrance, which wanted it just as much as it wanted her. _

_The last two days had been difficult for Callie, to see the way that Arizona looked at her. Like she was a predator and Callie was her prey. It was a massive turn on._

_But today was the day. _

_Pulling away from Arizona and her cock, both of them groaning at the loss of heat as Arizona slipped from between her legs, Arizona rolling over, the sheet that had been covering them tented, her bare breasts gloriously on display. _

_Without bothering to dress Callie went to the kitchen after a quick visit to the bathroom to get everything ready. It only took a couple minutes because she did as much of the prep work as she could last night, now all she needed to do was wake Arizona. _

_Slipping back into their bed, she pressed her lips to the soft pink ones of her fiancé and felt her stir, slowly responding to the kiss. Before it got heated and got them into trouble, Callie pulled back, caressing Arizona's face, the super magical smile and dimples popping, her sleepy eyes drawing Callie's own smile. _

"_Morning beautiful," Arizona said, her hands reaching for Callie. _

"_Not yet." Callie said, knowing exactly how much Arizona loved morning sex, knowing exactly how little restraint she herself had for morning sex with Arizona. _

"_But it's been 48 hours." Arizona protested, her hips squirming in discomfort. _

"_Actually it's been 47 hours and 36 minutes since we last had sex, so if you go take care of business, put these shorts on, and meet me in the kitchen in two minutes, your torture will be over." Callie could only laugh as the old swim shorts were ripped from her hands and Arizona sprinted to the bathroom._

"_Stay hard!" She called after the retreating form of her fiance, her tight ass disappearing into the bathroom._

"_Won't be a problem." Arizona called back, and with that Callie went back to the kitchen, still naked because this next part would only take a minute, and she was honestly as ready for Arizona as Arizona was for her. Two days was a long time._

_When Arizona finally entered the kitchen it was with a look of confusion. The sleep short barely contained her throbbing dick, and Callie wasted no time in adding the mold powder to her warm water, not looking at Arizona as she stirred, her eye on the clock._

"_Stand on the garbage bag here, and dick out." Arizona complied, even though her face was a mask of confusion, take a quick peek she saw that Arizona had flipped her cock over the elastic waistband, the blonde curls that framed her dick out too. "No, just your dick, I cut a hole in the shorts."_

_And though she was confused, Arizona fumbled her junk back into the shorts and then out again. But Callie was concentrating on her own tasks. Her stirring done, she grabbed the sturdy plastic tube and poured the mixture in, ensuring to follow all the directions._

"_Still hard?" She asked, lightly rubbing her fingers on Arizona's cock, it twitched in response and Callie felt a wave of arousal flow through her, glad that this next part only took a minute._

_But she also didn't need Arizona to answer, so she pressed the tube and mold onto Arizona's dick, a groan leaving her fiance._

"_Callie, what the fuck?" Arizona husked, her hands on Callie's wrists._

"_Are you touching the tube?" She asked, and Arizona just shook her head._

"_I won a Clone-A-Willy at Kepner's bachelorette party a couple weeks ago, and I wanted to use it." Callie replied, slowly twisting the mold to ensure that it had the best definition._

"_Is this supposed to be turning me on?" Arizona asked, her grip on Callie's wrists tightening._

"_Why do you think I'm naked?" Callie laughed, pleased that Arizona joined in. A glance at the clock showed just ten more seconds, which they spent in silence. When her phone beeped time, she started to work the mold off Arizona, and when it was finally free she saw that her fiance was flushed, and her cock hadn't deflated a bit. "Go throw those shorts out, get in the shower and wash yourself, and I'll come take care of this." Callie husked into Arizona's ear, her fingers lightly stroking the now throbbing dick._

_Callie laughed against as Arizona almost tripped in her haste to remove the shorts and rush to their bathroom. She made quick work cleaning up the mess they'd made in the kitchen, and moved quickly to join Arizona in the shower. She only stopped at the night stand to grab a condom, unsure as to how Arizona wanted to come for the first time in just under two days._

_Stepping into the bathroom, she was met with her favourite vision of Arizona. Her body tense and taut, muscles bulging and rolling with the motion of her right hand smoothly moving up and down. Also knowing that the slow motion of her hand meant that she wanted her, wanted Callie to relieve the tension in her dick._

_Slipping into the shower, she wrapped her arms around her fiance's taut frame, and slipped her hand over Arizona's, both of them working her shaft. Her hand was near the head of Arizona's penis, while she worked her own base, but Callie could only groan feeling how hot the head of Arizona's cock was. It was swollen with need, and tinged red because of the pent up sexual frustration._

"_How do you want me," Callie husked into the ear by her lips, taking Arizona's earlobe between her teeth and biting gently, a deep and loud moan emanating from Arizona. "Do you want to come like this, me stroking your cock?" She squeezed the dick tighter and felt Arizona buck into her hand. "Do you want me on my knees, your huge cock in my mouth, do you want to come in my mouth, want to watch me swallow your jizz?" She asked, licking the shell of Arizona's ear, the hand not still stroking Arizona's cock reaching up to roughly twist and fondle one of her nipples. "Or do you want to be inside me, buried in my tight pussy?" She ground her centre against Arizona's ass, a moan leaving her own lips as it finally release some of the pressure that had been building for the last two days. "I'm so wet for you baby, she husked again, you could just slide right in and fuck me."_

_Her questions were answered without words, as Arizona spun them with a growl and pressed her lips and body against Callie's, pushing them against the wall. The kiss was rough and hurried, all teeth and tongues, no gentleness as Arizona force her tongue into Callie's mouth. Though she'd been in control before, the way that Arizona used all of her strength and the twitching cock that was now pressed so tightly against her stomach, she knew that Arizona had taken control._

_And that she was going to be fucked. And fucked hard, and deep, and probably a little roughly._

_And she was going to fucking love it._

_Arizona didn't leave her lips, but Callie felt her body withdraw a little, so she took the opportunity to tear the condom open, discarding the foil packet on the ground as she quickly rolled the protection down Arizona's shaft as they continued to kiss hungrily._

_In almost no time, Arizona's fingers were at her centre, pulling a moan from deep within Callie's chest. She hadn't been lying about being ready. She was drenched, if she'd been wearing panties they would have been ruined the second she slipped the mold over Arizona's cock. But now she wanted, no needed, Arizona to slip into her. Lifting her leg, Callie wrapped it around Arizona's ass, the tip of her cock teasing and pressing against her centre._

"_God Arizona, just fuck me already." She begged._

_Callie felt the moan deep in her throat as Arizona thrust into her roughly. Good god, did Arizona know how to fuck her. "Oh god, Arizona, you're so fucking big, your cock is huge." She knew what she wanted, and Callie knew just how to play Arizona to get it._

"_God Calliope, you're so tight. So warm and soft, and so wet." Arizona's words were strained, as her hips thrust roughly into Callie, her cock piercing her almost mercilessly, jabbing at her g-spot and quickly building the fire in her belly._

_Without warning, Arizona buried to the hilt inside her, her fiance stopped. Callie was confused for only a second as she felt her other leg lifted and wrapped roughly around her lovers waist. The motion caused Arizona's dick inside her to shift angles, to press deeper and rougher against her g-spot. Her shoulders her the only thing against the wall now, and she felt her muscles contract tight around Arizona's cock, a groan and wave of pleasure leaving her at this new position._

"_Is this okay?" Arizona asked, her face buried in Callie's neck._

"_God, you've never been this deep in me before, fuck, it feels so good. You're so hard, fuck me Arizona." Callie husked into the ear by her mouth, and another groan left her as Arizona began thrusting anew, the position they were in now causing Callie's inner muscles to contract wildly, her orgasam rushing towards her like a freight train._

_It only took a few more minutes of the rough and hard and fast thrusts of Arizona's hips against her for Callie to scream her name, the strength of undoing shocking her as her vision went white and her toes curling, her fingers scratching against their hold around Arizona's shoulders._

_When she came back, it was to slower thrusts inside her, Arizona helping to bring her down._

"_Did you finish?" Callie asked, her pussy still contracting. Arizona shook her head, small grunts and groans leaving her as she continued to slowly push in and out of Callie. "Pull out."_

_Callie lowered her shaking legs as Arizona reached between them and held the condom in place as she pulled out, and she immediately spun them and pushed Arizona against the wall, sinking to her knees in front of the throbbing cock of her fiance._

_She removed the condom quickly, and wasted no time in grabbing the base of Arizona's cock, still hot and throbbing as she took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Fingers head threaded through her hair and holding her roughly, Arizona fucking her mouth. Knowing what she wanted, Callie pulled back and took a deep breath before diving back onto Arizona's cock and taking her all the way into her throat. _

_Arizona groaned at the sensation, "oh fuck me, that's good," Arizona husked as Callie started to hum, the vibrations against Arizona's dick causing her to thrust into Callie's mouth a little more wildly and hard._

_It wasn't long before Arizona's grip loosened in her hair, her sign that she was about to come, that Callie pulled back to suck on the head of Arizona's cock, her balls contracting as Arizona exploded on her tongue, hot jizz filling Callie's mouth and making her pussy twitch with another wave of need._

_Only a little of Arizona's come escape her swallows, dripping past her lips around the head of the cock still in her mouth, but she was quick to lap it up, cleaning Arizona's still hard cock._

_When she finished, both of their chests were heaving, both of their eyes were darkened with lust and love, and Arizona's fingers were gently massaging her scalp where she'd roughly held Callie's head as she fucked her mouth and throat._

_Callie needed more. "You have two hours to fuck me again Arizona, so take me to bed."_

_~~scratches all down my back to keep your ride on~~_

"Hey babe, I'm home," Callie heard Arizona call from the entryway of their apartment.

"Put it away," she whisper yelled at Addison, who quickly stuffed the glow-in-the dark dildo back to wherever she'd found it.

Callie left the soon-to-be nursery and went to greet Arizona, smiling as she watched her wife setting the painting supplies on the table, removing her phone and wallet from her pockets. The smile that Arizona gave her was magical, and it set Callie's heart a flutter as they moved towards each other.

After they kissed, Arizona went to her knees and kissed her protruding belly three times, whispering "Hello my son, were you good for your mami while I was away?" and caressing her stomach.

With a final kiss to their baby, Arizona stood and kissed Callie again. "How was your time with Addison?"

A small blush rose on Callie's cheeks, and she stuttered, "It was good."

Arizona just raised her eyebrow, a small smirk and the dimples that got her into this situation coming out. And all Callie could do was watch as Arizona grabbed the painting supplies and carry them to the almost nursery, a faint "Hey Addie," from Arizona and the responding squeak "Hey Arizona," from Addie.

Callie rushed to the room hoping to avoid Addison saying anything, but her path was crossed with Addison leaving the room, a blush rising on her cheeks as she mumbled bathroom.

Stepping into the room, she smiled as Arizona continued the process of packing up all the spare stuff in here, Callie and Addison having been distracted by the clone of Arizona's cock.

"Hey babe," Arizona started, the muscles of her biceps rolling as she moved the larger items that she and Addison hadn't gotten to, "Why was Addie staring at my junk?"

_AN2: The instructional video for the clone-a-willy is actually hilarious. I was shopping for some sex toys, and I kept seeing the clone-a-willy and it inspired this story. So I watched the video to know how it was supposed to be done. Watch it, you'll laugh._


End file.
